Rising from the Ashes
by Neflanthir
Summary: A little monologue of Sauron set between the end of the Silmarillion proper and the beginning of 'Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age'. Short one-shot of his musings while he determines what path to take (while I decide whether to write a real multi-chapter fic for him).


Melkor's fall was a devastating loss, one which left the Maia feeling lost and fearful. He would have done anything for his Lord but in the end it seemed that he had proven to be of no use at all. Melkor had never considered lying fault with him for his loss however and for that he was much relieved.

Still, his Lord was lost, banished to suffer in the Void forever and there was nothing he could do about it. In his fear and dismay he had gone to beg pardon and had been declined, and having fled, he spent much time in thought not knowing what to do.

He supposed it was unfair to say he had been declined as such was not truly so, but the terms he had been given were intolerable to him. That the acceptance such utter humiliation was expected was nothing short of a foolish oversight. It was not just his pride that had declined them but also the remaining sons of Feanor, Maedhros and Maglor, who could well have been saved had the matter been handled differently.

It would not have been so difficult to have proven that they could hold them no longer; they did but need to touch them to understand their oath was null and void. They were denied such and yet more died for their gain, only for them to realise too late their fate. Still, he was not displeased with their loss; if Melkor could own them no longer, it seemed just to him that the Valar would never gain them either.

Still, such was the way of the Valar and those of his kind who served them, like Eonwe; too often they seemed to lack understanding where emotion was concerned. Sauron, (or should that be Mairon again now he was without his Lord, he wasn't sure yet,) did hold skill for empathy however and understood well the value of it, even if he cared nothing for the feelings of others himself.

Thus far none had come looking for him, though for now at least he would remain in the Land of Shadow and gain himself a stronghold, for such seemed safest and wisest. Here he could organise, regroup what remained of Melkor's forces and gain new allegiance. Such was ever easy from the world of Men, for they were simple to sway to one end or another. Those weak of heart and will require little prompting or promise, and greed and hatred seemed ever ready to burn in their hearts, as did vengeance.

While he had considered returning to Aman after his Lord fell, the few months which had passed since had allowed him to realise that it was better Eonwe was unable to grant him pardon, for again the Valar ignored Arda and what waste had been laid to it during their siege on Thangorodrim. They were selfish and short-sighted and cared only for Valinor and their own wants, Arda meant nothing to them.

He would not see it ignored however, he would help to rebuild it, to make it stronger and better than it had ever been. He had stumbled for a while but he knew now that Melkor's teachings were worth more than the Valar's and he would ensure that his Lord was not forgotten. He would rebuild Arda and rule it in Melkor's place, while ever his Master was worshipped as he should be. Perhaps one day the strength of his army would grow enough to challenge the Valar and win, then Melkor would be freed from his prison.

His greatest bet for achieving his desires was for the Elves to enter his service, as they held the greatest power and value of all the races. Gaining such would be easier said than done however, for while a few had fallen to ill, even then, gaining their allegiance more often than not proved fruitless. The Firstborn were ever attached to the light, even when they turned from it through deed.

Pride however had often enough brought about the downfall of the Noldor and for it, not all had yet departed Arda. He could understand well enough their hearts; their pride and love for Arda strove against their longing for the bliss of Aman and would give him a way in, and perhaps others too would be tempted with the same promises. While to Sauron none would listen, to Annatar perhaps, who could offer what they longed for, they would be more willing.

Yes, he knew the power of words and subtleties and of emotions, some battles were better fought without strength of arms. His Lord tried to act through force alone and he had failed, it was time to try a different approach. Battles would be fought and fear introduced to all who opposed him, that would not change, but sometimes, manipulation and lies worked so much better.

As Annatar he would approach the Elves and see who would hearken to his words and skill, and from there he would guide them to what ends he needed them. With the precious Firstborn under his will and power he could succeed where his Master had failed and perhaps as he was not one of them, the Valar would not bother to care for his actions for such would surely be below them.

A little planning and a lot of time and effort and he would have them where he wanted them. It would be a glorious thing to turn the Elves against the Valar and to make Arda his own. They would pay for failing him and for the ills they did to his Lord, it was all but a matter of time…


End file.
